Morbus Pācis: Chapter 7
Kenshin Acadia walked into my tent and woke me up at 2:30 in the morning, I didn't ''want ''to be woken up and was a little cranky but I decided it was important and got out of the tent. And that's when I got even ''more ''mad than I was, Metus stood talking to Jim, Jo and Castella. I wasn't the type of guy to instantly hate someone but Metus was the first one that I instantly hated. "What do you want?" I said sleeply at Metus as me and Acadia headed over to the rest of the group, Metus gave me a look like he wanted to make me angry. I didn't know what this guys problem was with me, it was like he ''hated ''my guts. "Well, as I was telling these lovelies. I want you all to go on a mission-" "That's not what you told us!" Jim said angrily at Metus, Metus ignored Jim and continued on. "As I was saying, I want you all to go on a mission to kill a demon for me. I don't want to get my hands dirty before the war and so I thought maybe The Brady Bunch here could do it for me." Metus said with a strange glint in his eyes, it was like he wanted to send us on a death mission. "Okay, but where is it?" I asked, Metus gave a long annoyed sigh. "I wasn't finished talking, maybe if you would shut up and wait for me to finish than you wouldn't have to ask so many questions." Metus said to me, I knew he was finished talking but he just wanted to get on my nerves. "So, where you shall go is to the state of Maine! Lovely place really, but not so lovely when my favorite vacation spot is being ruined by an annoying demon. So that's why I want The Brady Bunch to get rid of him for me!" Metus said and claped his hands together. We all stared at him with no emotion, like we were shocked but couldn't say anything. "You'll have to travel to Maine in the morning, so maybe you night owls should get some sleep. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you ''where ''to find the demon! Well, he likes to hang around Portland and so that's where you'll most likely find him." He said and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke, we just kinda stared at the spot where he was standing. "Well, that was the worst visit he's given us so far." I mumbled, Acadia seemed to hear me and chuckled a little. We headed back to our tents to catch up on some sleep before we had to go catch this ''demon ''that Metus wanted us to kill, I drifted off with the memory of the past for some strange reason of when me and Jim used to always hang out before Jo and the others came along. . . . Category:Morbus Pācis Category:Chapter Page Category:Cutefairy78 Category:The Supernatural Chronicles